Aftermath
by dippytrippy122
Summary: What happens after the episode 13 of Elfen Lied? Lucy returns with her two horns missing and her best friend welcoming her. However an evil plot designed by the director himself will make life difficult for Lucy. Can she ever find happiness with Kouta? ON UNFORTUNATE HIATUS - until my main story 'Ash and Cynthia's Journey' gets finished... sorry! :(
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Elfen Lied, shocked? Well don't be!**

* * *

**Kouta, Yuka, Mayu and Nana were all sitting at the dinner table, with the later three in deep conversation. Kouta however was not in deep conversation; rather he was in deep thought;

Prologue – Reditu diclonius

'_It's only been about a week... and I already miss her...'_

Yuka had noticed his absence in their conversation and (for once) decided to not comment and instead pretended to ignore his lack of speech. The doorbell's ring interrupted their thoughts and Kouta took this as an excuse to leave the table. Standing up he spoke; "I'll go see who it is."

His three female companions nodded their heads so he walked over to the front door. Opening the door to the front garden a silhouette could be seen on the other side of the bamboo door. He put on his shoes before the ringing of a certain clock reached his eardrums. He smiled in a sad way;

'_She would be happy that it's finally fixed...'_

He closed the door behind him before walking towards the door that opened into the front yard of the inn. He pushed opened the door and felt his heart stop...

There in front of him was the person he loved...

The person he was supposed to hate but yet couldn't bring himself too...

A bloody murderer but his most dear friend...

It was...

"Lucy?"

The pink-haired teen looked at Kouta and gave him a smile that he had only seen that one night he thought she met her doom. She nodded before speaking;

"Yes Kouta, I'm finally back."

Kouta's shocked expression changed to one of pure, unbridled joy as he quickly gave her a large and tight hug, something in which she eagerly returned. He then noticed something was missing from the top of her head;

Her two horns were both gone...

"Where are your horns Lucy? The last time I saw you, you still had one horn, where's the other one?"

The pink-haired Diclonius spoke in response;

"Well I went to the police force waiting for my doom when my other horn was knocked off. The next thing I remembered everything went black and the police were all on the ground... Dead."

Lucy looked down, in shame or some other unreadable emotion so Kouta put his hand on her shoulder before speaking;

"I know that you must feel responsible, but if you truly did do that then it's obvious you weren't in control."

Lucy nodded her thanks before placing her soft lips on Kouta's right cheek and kissing him. Kouta's deep-crimson blush only served to make Lucy giggle before speaking;

"Thanks Kouta... You're always so understanding."

Kouta nodded dumbly causing her beautiful laugh to accelerate before he offered her inside, a notion she eagerly accepted.

Yuka, Nana and Mayu had long-since finished their meals and were now relaxing on the couch situated in the lounge room. They looked up when Kouta's voice alerted them to his presence;

"Hey guys, guess whose back?"

They all looked from him to the pink-haired young adult currently standing next to him. They recognised the Diclonius instantly and were both shocked at her appearance and at the happy attitude that she seemed to have.

"NYU?"

The three girls got up in shock only to fall back unconscious in complete shock. Kouta rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Well they took the news better than I thought they would."

Lucy giggled at their childish behaviour before Kouta asked her something;

"Wait, so what about Nyu?"

"Tap my head and find out."

Kouta looked at her strangely before nodding and gently rapping his hand on the top of her head... The effect was immediate; Lucy's eyes closed instantly and she fell back, thankfully caught by Kouta before her eyes reopened again. Only this time her eyes were larger and held a much more innocent look than they had before.

The pink haired girl looked around confused;

"Nyu?"

"Hey Nyu, It's me."

Nyu turned to look towards the sound only to be met with face of Kouta. She gained a large smile on her face before tackling him to the ground, arms wrapped around him holding him in one place;

"KOUTA!"

The three girls woke up to see the two teens in a particularly suggestive entanglement of body parts. Nana and Mayu both gained blushes to their faces something which Yuka also gained, except her emotion was not of embarrassment but of anger.

Kouta sweat-dropped at the girls impeccable timing before attempting to get out of Nyu's grasp, something which proved to be a nearly impossible task. He sighed before speaking in Nyu's ear so that only she could hear;

"Listen we can cuddle later, but we can't cuddle right now, ok Nyu?"

The pink-haired girl pouted cutely before reluctantly untangling her body from Kouta's. Then before anyone could react Nyu did something no one expected: She kissed him full on the lips. The other three girls received their usual blushes with Kouta joining in on them in complete shock and embarrassment.

It was then that he noticed that Nyu's eyes had changed colour. This clue made it easier for him to figure out what was going on;

"Lucy? Is that you or Nyu?"

The pink-haired Diclonius broke the kiss before smiling;

"Yep I'm Lucy why?"

Kouta was just about to open his mouth before his love-struck cousin beat him to it;

"Wait just a minute here, what's going on? Aren't you Nyu, who the hell's Lucy?"

Lucy looked towards Kouta with a look that clearly said 'you didn't tell her?'

Kouta shook his head, when he received blank looks from both Yuka and Mayu. Nana had known from the beginning that Lucy was but was still in the blank about the Lucy and Nyu thing.

The only male in the house sat down, Lucy doing the same before he spoke;

"Alright, It's time for you all to know the truth about Lucy, Nyu and... Me..."

**30 Minutes Later – After the explanation:**

Yuka, Mayu and Nana were all looking towards Lucy with pure shock and hatred in their eyes. Lucy had her head down while receiving hated looks from her female acquaintances. Yuka quickly stood up;

"She killed so many people including Kouta's father and sister, she needs to die!"

"DON'T HURT HER!"

Kouta quickly got in the way of the punch which was sent Lucy's way from Yuka and received a bloody nose upon contact. He wiped the blood away before speaking;

"Lucy is a good person and my best friend. I already talked to her about this and we reached an agreement. The best thing to do now is just leave the past behind us and get along as friends should."

Yuka opened her mouth to retort but found herself looking at shock at Kouta whom had tears dripping down his face. Lucy and the other girls followed Yuka's shocked look when they looked at the brown-haired boy;

"Please... No more fighting... Can't we all get along like we should?"

Kouta had his eyes shadowed by his hair as if to not show his weakness. Yuka looked at Kouta's crying face before sighing and holding out her hand for Lucy to shake;

"I'm sorry I said that, it was none of my business and you two have already sorted it out so it was uncalled for... Please forgive me."

Lucy looked at Yuka with the same shock that she had when she had just looked at Kouta merely moments ago. Lucy nodded her head before smiling and shaking her hand with Yuka;

"No, I deserved that so there's no need for forgiveness. I thank you for accepting me for who I am, despite all I've done."

Nana felt neutral during all this and only felt anger towards Lucy due to the fact that she had killed Kouta's family members. However she knew that if Kouta and Lucy had gotten over it, she shouldn't let it bother her either.

Mayu was shocked, to say the least. She could still remember the horrible image of Lucy tearing off Nana's limbs. Although by the neutral look that Nana had on her face she could see that she was already in the process of forgiving Lucy, something which was truly commendable. She nodded to herself as she knew that what Kouta had said was true;

They should put their pasts behind them...

And look forward; to their future...

* * *

Yuka, Nana and Mayu had all went to bed after saying their goodnights which left Kouta and Lucy in the living room. Kouta spoke to Lucy;

"So, you never did explain how you managed to go from Nyu to yourself when me and her were cuddling."

"Well, when tackled Nyu and you fell to the ground my head must have hit it causing me to change back."

Kouta internally sighed at his stupidity for not realising the obvious detail. Lucy giggled at his sighing expression before speaking;

"So, school's still on right? I mean I only really got about a week of school done before I was forced to quit due to the SAT."

Kouta nodded before Lucy continued;

"I'll be the one going to school, not Nyu because she won't be able to give me a passing mark."

Kouta agreed with her before looking at the now fixed clock which read 1:30 A.M. _'It's seriously that late already?' _A sigh escaped the male's mouth before he got up and motioned for Lucy to do the same.

The two teens walked down the hall and reached Kouta's bedroom. He turned towards his best friend before speaking;

"Lucy, you can take the room right next to mine."

Lucy nodded her appreciation before giving him a kiss on the lips. She smirked before walking into her room leaving a flustered Kouta behind.

Lucy and Kouta both got into bed at the same time. They both had smiles on their faces with the same thought flying through each of their heads;

'_Life is finally starting to look up...'_

* * *

Alright there's the first chapter. I'm not sure about the update schedule that I will be using but rest assured this story will be finished, someday. Yes I plan on having this story go on for a fairly large length because I think that there could very well be more to the show.

Now to be honest at first I did not like the ending however it does fit the show and it's both good and symbolic. I couldn't really alter their conversation so the fact that Yuka, Nana and Mayu accepted what Lucy had done so quickly was way to hard for me to go in detail about, especially because I only had two hours to come up with this shit.

Title Translation: Diclonius's Return

Anyway yeah my rant has gone on long enough so;

Please R&R nicely and;

See ya!


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't, won't and will never even think about owning Elfen Lied so there! (:**

* * *

**

Chapter 1 – Novus Vita

Lucy woke up at around 6:00 A.M. but didn't bother to even get up instead she just lay there thinking; _'Everything's black... All I can remember was my other horn getting knocked off and then... I felt my world spin... The next thing I knew I awoke and there I lay, the centre among a bunch of dead bodies... It truly was a gruesome massacre if I've ever seen one, let alone committed one...'_

She sighed before smiling; _'Well at least I'm back home, yes home, I haven't been able to call anywhere home but I can now officially say that I'm home and with my true family. Including Kouta.' _

She still remembers his words from that day they had both thought she had gone to her death;

"_Don't go!"_

"_But Kouta, I killed your family..."_

"_I know and I can never forgive you for that, I can never get back neither my sister nor my father."_

_Lucy was in tears before what he said next shocked her;_

"_But still, that girl I knew those years ago and Nyu, I love both of them."_

"_Kouta..."_

_Lucy then placed her lips on Kouta's bringing the two of them into a searing kiss that seemed to stay an eternity as memories of the life they had shared together passed through their heads. Their kiss had really only lasted half a minute but despite this they couldn't help but think that their kiss had stayed longer than that. _

_Kouta didn't want to let her go but after she whispered to him everything was going be ok she used her vectors to gently get out of his grasp. Before he could grab her again she used her vectors to push off the wall next to the two of them sending her right into the middle of the large squad of police._

_She gave him one last smile causing both friends to have tears pour out their eyes. Kouta could hear the officer shout out a command making all the officers to cock back their weapons. Kouta turned away from them when one word was shouted off;_

"_FIRE!"_

_Both Kouta's and Lucy's minds went black, the later due to physical pain, the first due to emotional pain. Before Kouta fell unconscious however he uttered one word;_

"_Lucy..."_

Lucy shook her head after remembering what Kouta had said happened to him when she was supposedly killed. She got up before getting her clothes that she used to wear when she was Nyu. She smiled before getting undressed and stepping in the shower.

After washing up and getting dressed she went to the dinner table to see all her friends sitting there. She smiled at them, something which they all returned before she sat next to Kouta while Yuka sat on the other side of him.

A comfortable silence enveloped the five people as they had their breakfast, well that was before Mayu spoke up;

"Lucy, it's not that I don't like your company or anything but do you think we could see Nyu again, we only got to see her for a little bit yesterday."

Lucy nodded towards Kouta so he tapped her on the head. The effect was immediate. She clutched her head as if in great pain before her eyes changed from Lucy's to pure innocence. She looked around before noticing the other three females and smiling; "Nyu see, Yuka, Mayu, Nana and... KOUTA!"

She quickly tackled the (un)fortunate brown-haired teen sending them both to the ground in a most compromising position making Yuka gain a red-face from envy; _'Calm down It's just Nyu, she doesn't know that's wrong to do that... As long as she doesn't do anything more it will be ok- THAT BITCH IS SO DEAD!'_

Nyu had taken Kouta's unwilling hand and forced him to grope her breasts making both to blush heavily. It turns out that the pleasure she gets from her breasts getting touched is accelerated due to being a Diclonius.

Yuka was steaming when she saw Nyu moan from the good feeling that she was getting while both Nana and Mayu were just awkwardly standing there. Yuka coughed into her hand making Kouta to stop his actions.

"We need to get ready for class, its starting soon."

Kouta nodded before trying to get up. The key word being 'tried to' as Nyu had shoved his face into her bust making every person there to blush heavily. Yuka finaly having enough taped Nyu on the top of her head.

She rubbed it before pouting at Yuka that is before her eyes changed back to Lucy's. Lucy quickly realised that she had her arms around the back of Kouta's head forcing him to shove his face into her well-developed chest.

Her face quickly gained three-shades of red before letting go. "I'm so sorry Kouta, are you ok?"

Kouta quickly fell back ghost-white due to his need of oxygen. He coughed before nodding; "its fine Nyu just didn't know any better."

He got up to see that he and Lucy were the only two still in the room. He looked towards Lucy before she pointed out her window to show that they were already walking down the street towards the college. He sighed before nodding and pushing himself up onto his feet.

Lucy helped him up and placed her hand into his.

"You ready to go?"

To Kouta it felt natural to have Lucy's soft hands in his. He nodded before smiling;

"Ready."

**Soon After – In the College:**

The moment Lucy opened the door she was swarmed by boys that before she didn't have her horns would have called her a freak. She scoffed at them before holding tighter onto her best friend's hand. One of the boys felt especially brave and pumped his fist back, aiming it right for Kouta's head. It was stopped by one of Lucy's vectors but to everyone else it just looked like his fist was grabbed in mid-air.

Lucy then whispered to Kouta for him to punch the bully. He looked puzzled at her but nodded anyway and punched the blonde-haired bully at the top of his head. He was sent flying but not from Kouta's fist, no the bully was sent flying from the vector which was gripped around Kouta's hand.

Everyone looked on at Kouta in shock including Lucy however she was pretending. He whispered in her ear; "Thanks Lucy." She smiled;

"No problem."

Luckily no teachers were around so they managed to escape punishment. They walked to their classroom where they were met with their home-room teacher. He was fairly tall with long black hair and a pair of glasses that were in front of his eyes. He looked kind and acted the part too.

"So what's your name young lady?"

Lucy nodded before speaking;

"Lucy sir."

He looked at her questioningly;

"No last name?"

She shook her head so he nodded which was then he noticed her hand clamped over Kouta's. He grinned before nudging Kouta in the shoulder;

"Not back Kouta-kun she's a real looker."

Kouta and Lucy blushed. Kouta really liked his home room teacher but his jokes were really embarrassing sometimes.

"Alright, jokes aside it's nice to meet you Lucy-chan. My names Chancer, I look forward to teaching you."

She nodded, smiling before sitting right next to Kouta who was sitting next to Yuka. Lucy then realised something;

"What about Nana and Mayu, I mean I know they are too young for college but where are they?"

Yuka answered Lucy's question;

"Oh, well they are going to the public school near here, and don't worry Nana's been going for a week now and no one's cared about her horns."

Lucy found that hard to believe but just decided to accept it for now, nodding just before Chancer spoke up;

"Good morning everyone, we have a new student with us today. Would you please introduce yourself?"

Lucy nodded before speaking;

"My name's Lucy. I don't really have any hobbies or interests and I don't like nor do I dislike many things. I like Kouta and the rest of my friends. I hope to have a good time with all of you."

She finished with a dazzling smile making every boy in the room fall head over heels for her before sending death-glares towards Kouta who was sort of intimidated by them.

Lucy sent the boys the same death glare they were giving Kouta which promptly stopped them. Kouta gave a 'thank you' look which Lucy responded with a 'no problem' look.

**After School:**

Kouta, Lucy and Yuka were all walking to Nana's and Mayu's school talking all the way. Both girls were hanging off each of Kouta's arms making him blush heavily.

"So Lucy, how was your day at school today?"

"Well, I enjoyed it I suppose. Much better than no education at all like I had when I was captured. I like most of the teachers however that Thonks woman seemed to be a little bit too friendly with you, care to tell me why?"

He looked away making Lucy and Yuka look at each other before nodding and trying to convince him to explain, something of which he never did do. They soon reached Nana and Mayu's school where they saw the two girls near the entrance.

They ran right over to their elder friends;

"Hey everyone!"

"Hi Nana, Mayu."

The two little girls got into line right next to Lucy before telling them about everything that happened during their day... and I mean everything.

By the time the 5 friends got home the elder 3 could have sworn that their ears were bleeding from the constant talking that both Nana and Mayu were doing.

They looked at the now working clock which Lucy just realised was working. She looked at Kouta before smiling; _'I guess it was just the telling of how me and Kouta are back together again.' _Yuka, Mayu and Nana went into the kitchen to make dinner which they said would be ready in about an hour or so.

This left Kouta and Lucy in the living room. Kouta turned towards his best friend before speaking; "So Lucy... Um... Well, I was just wondering..." Lucy could tell that Kouta was nervous so she placed her hand over his and gave it a comforting squeeze;

"Go on Kouta."

Said brown-haired teen took a deep breath before speaking;

"Well It's just that I wanted to say that I still stand by what I said that night and that I... I..."

He swallowed hard before speaking quickly;

"I love you."

Lucy had a shocked look on her face before it quickly warmed down to one of absolute happiness;

"Yes, I love you too Kouta! More than you could ever know."

She then took his lips and kissed him on the lips. It started off as slow and unsure but soon gained power when their lust and desire gave in. She reached under his shirt, something which he did to her. They were caressing the others chests before;

"AHEM!"

Both of the caught teens stopped their actions and blushed heavily, looking towards the ground. Nana was the one who had caught them and while she couldn't be happier for them, they were taking way to long to answer so she had to result to shouting;

"I was trying to get your attention for almost 3 minutes now!"

She calmed down before speaking normally;

"Anyway dinners ready so just wash your hands and come to the table."

Lucy and Kouta still had their blushes on their faces when they nodded their heads. They got up from the floor. However before Kouta left the room Lucy quickly stole another kiss from his mouth and walked towards the bathroom herself, swaying her hips the entire way.

Kouta was totally not expecting this but did not get a nose bleed (surprisingly) from her incredibly sexy actions and entered the bathroom once she left it. He washed his hands and followed his pink-haired friend to the table.

After a quick 'good meal' they dug into their chicken and potatoes which was really well made. Everything was just perfect before Yuka opened her mouth;

"So what were Lucy and Kouta doing in there when you went to get them?"

"Oh, they were making out."

Kouta banged his head at the table just before the inevitable outburst occurred;

"WHAT?"

* * *

Sorry yeah I'm evil with cliff hangers. Well not really since this is probably one of my first cliff hangers I've ever made.

Anyway a big thanks to DarkSlayer516 for reviewing my story. Damn I only got one review for this one, I thought I would get more reviews, sort've like what I got for Ash and Cynthia's journey but whatever.

Alright to conclude, the next chapter (should) show the director again, with his plot which I will not reveal right now.

Title Translation: New Life (Or something like that)

Anyway just R&R nicely and;

See ya!


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **What if I told you I don't own Elfen Lied? What if I told you I didn't create it? What if I told you that was true? Because it is! (:

* * *

Chapter 2 – Forem

The tall grey building most commonly referred to as the Diclonius facility was sitting lonely as most of the hallways were empty, giving it a ghost-town-like feel. There were little over 70 people in the building mostly soldiers or scientists. The director himself was sitting behind his desk with a contemplating look on his face. He had his hands linked together before sighing and leaning back in his chair;

'_The entire plan was completely destroyed... I had almost all of my men gathered in order to kill Lucy... If only I knew of the Diclonius' side-affect before, if I did, then I would have changed my plans of attack!'_

"DAMN IT!"

"Sir?"

The director quickly calmed down as he heard the voice of his assistant. He smirked slightly; _'Still as beautiful as ever... She will do lovely when the time comes...' _

"Report."

"Of course sir. Well, we have discovered something else connected to the... Outburst that Lucy had at the bridge."

He raised an eyebrow, his interest peaking instantly. He ushered for her to continue, something in which she did;

"You see sir, as you know when the horns are knocked off something happens to the Diclonius of which they belonged to... But do you know what that is?"

He shook his head so she continued;

"When both horns are knocked off, half of the remaining vectors from the damaged Diclonius are vaporised and, well, they enter a sort've dormant destructive stage if you will."

"Elaborate."

She nodded. "Well basically the horns are somewhat connected to the instinct that all Diclonius have to destroy humans and when one horn is knocked off they become momentarily vulnerable... However when two are knocked off..."

She trailed off for a second before shaking herself back to topic;

"Once the second one is also knocked off the vectors grow to their maximum size and they go haywire, attacking every human and/or Diclonius in the area they can reach."

Kakuzawa's eyes widened at this piece of information; this was certainly something to keep in mind. He nodded to his assistant before he realised she wasn't quite finished.

"Well sir there is one other thing you should know..."

Her lips moved with a chain of words following with in sync with it. Kakuzawa showed no signs of emotion and nodded his head dismissing her. She nodded and left the room closing the door behind her. The director lay back in his chair with an unreadable expression on his face;

"Watch out Lucy... I am going to find you..."

* * *

Said pink-haired Diclonius was laying back in her head in thought. She sighed while going along with her train of thought;

'_Yuka... She is a pain in the ass... but she's still my friend and no matter what I do there is no way I could ever hate her.'_

She paused to look around before lying back on her bed;

'_It took us literally 15 minutes for us to calm her down after she learned that I and Kouta had kissed.' _

She heard a knock on the door which she answered and was met with the sight of Kouta. He smiled at Lucy giving her butterflies in her stomach.

"Can I come in, or were you going to just keep blushing at me?"

Lucy quickly realised what she was doing and recovered from her staring and instantly gained an interest in the ground something which made Kouta sweat drop but recover from nonetheless.

"I just wanted to say goodnight Lucy-"

He was cut off with a searing kiss, compliment of his pink-haired friend. She smirked when she saw his dazed expression as he left the room.

'_Yes goodnight indeed Kouta...'_

**Time Skip – 12 Hours Later:**

"GET UP KOUTA!"

"AHHHH!"

Lucy sweat dropped from her place at the table as she saw the comical event of the two cousin's play out. She smiled at them while taking a bite of cereal.

'_If only things could stay the way they are right now.'_

Lucy watched as Yuka huffed and walked over to the front-door slamming it behind her. Mayu and Nana sent Kouta an apologetic look before going together to their school. Lucy walked over to her bruised friend before helping him up.

"Thanks Lucy."

"No problem... Boyfriend."

Kouta choked at what she just said making her raise an eyebrow;

"What? We have already made out three times including _that night_. I think that along with the fact that we already admitted our love to each other must mean that we are boy friend and girl friend. Don't you think so too?"

Kouta nodded slowly before smiling;

"I would be honoured to be your boyfriend Lucy."

Lucy smirked;

"As you should be. Oh and school starts in ten minutes, so I hope you can eat the speed of sound or else you are going to have to miss breakfast-"

Kouta was already at the table with his already half-eaten bowl of cereal in front of him. Lucy sweat dropped at his sudden attitude-change before smiling;

'_Yes, I hope that life can just stay the way it is..._

_Forever...'_

**Soon After – The Entrance to School:**

Just like normal all the boys in the school rushed towards Lucy but were shocked to find that not only was she standing next to the 'class loser' but were even more surprised to find him holding hands with her.

A few boys felt brave and tried to make a move on the two but a few well-placed glares, compliments of Lucy were enough to stop their advances. She was smiling to herself; she was in a place where she was well liked, she was not getting glares everywhere she went... Well minus from some of the girls who didn't like her getting all the attention. But she also had the man of her dreams (literally) in her hand.

They entered the classroom just on time and (reluctantly) let go of each other's hands before sitting down in their respective seats. Chancer spoke up with his regular happy tone;

"It's nice to see you all today! I hope that you all will have a good day today! Let's start with the introduction of our new student. Why don't you introduce yourself?"

A beautiful long-blonde haired girl with blue eyes smiled before nodding and speaking;

"My name is Seras Cartets. I'm 19 years old and I hope to have a fun year with you all!"

Seras turned and walked towards an empty space right next to Kouta, with Lucy on the other side of him. Seras turned her beautiful face and smiled towards Kouta before blowing a kiss making him flush, all the rest of the boys groan, and Lucy steam. Lucy frowned at Seras' strange behaviour with her boyfriend.

'_I'll have to talk to Kouta about her later... Wait is that a strand of pink hair on her head?'_

Lucy tried to get a closer look but realised that everyone was staring at her as she had her head rather close to Seras. She quickly pulled back and blushed in embarrassment at having everyone looking at her. The teacher shook his head and went back to his explanation leaving Lucy to her thoughts;

'_I know what I saw; she so had pink hair... I wonder why she would dye her hair blonde... Unless, Oh no!'_

She took one last glance towards Seras who was smirking slightly and saw a strange magenta-colour flash from behind the blue. Lucy now knew for a fact who this supposed 'human' girl really was…

**A few hours later - At Lunch Time:**

Lucy had made sure to stand extra close to Kouta while trying to pull him away from the conversation he was having from the ever-smiling Seras. She had steam coming out of her ears when she saw that Kouta was blushing from Seras' whisperings in his ear. The trio of people reached the lunch-room with Yuka staying behind for some (convenient) math help.

Lucy tried to drag Kouta over to the table they always shared but was stopped when another set of arms grabbed her boyfriend and tried to pull him, and in turn her, to a table adjacent theirs. Lucy growled at Seras when she tried to convince Kouta to come with her but found she was unable to come up with any form of counter and just held her head low when she followed the two of them to the empty 3-chair table.

They just got out of one argument and entered another;

Who got to sit next to Kouta?

Lucy quickly grabbed his right arm while the still-smiling Seras grabbed the other. Seras finally let another expression go by; annoyance and this came off her in waves when she saw that Lucy wasn't going to let her sit next to him.

Kouta wasn't as romantically-clueless as most people had claimed him to be and as such could understand exactly what was going on. He sighed before getting out of their grips and slipping to the other side of the table.

Lucy and Seras then noticed the lack of Kouta in their hands and turned to see him sweat dropping at the duo from the side of the table which only had one seat. They sighed before sitting next to each other.

Kouta nodded at their, now, behaved selves before taking a bite out of his sandwich. He smiled at their arguing before he noticed Lucy was holding her head;

"Hey Lucy, are you ok?"

The pink haired Diclonius shook her head with a weak look on her face;

"I think I am going to go see the nurse, I don't feel so good."

Kouta knew by experience that if Lucy didn't feel good then she _really _didn't feel good.

"Should I escort you there then?"

Lucy opened her mouth and was about to answer 'yes' but for some reason couldn't come up with that answer and spoke out a single contradicting word;

"No."

With that Lucy got up from the table and walked towards the clinical office leaving behind a confused Kouta and a smirking Seras;

'_Perfect... Now to put master's plan into action...'_

She mocked a sad expression and turned towards Kouta;

"I'm sorry she was so mean to you. If you want I could walk to class with you."

Kouta nodded his head and faked a smile;

"Thanks... That would be nice..."

**Meanwhile - In the Facility:**

Director Kakuzawa was watching a cell with the number 57 on it. He was smirking in a non-too discreet manner;

'_Too bad Kurama had failed in his duty. His daughter... Mariko I think it was, she's nothing compared to Lucy and completely insignificant compared to my secret weapon. The most powerful Diclonius? Her? Don't make me laugh!'_

He started cackling loudly before he spoke, aloud this time;

"Now that I have completed my job I wonder what I should do while I wait for..."

He stopped his sentence before heading back to his office, smirk full on his face;

"_Her."_

**Meanwhile – Back at School:**

Kouta was walking from the class room with a worried expression on his face;

'_I wonder where Lucy is... I really hope she's alright.'_

Seras had her ever-present smile on her face but inside she was feeling a bit sick for some reason;

'_Kouta... He's actually a really nice guy... I-I don't want to kill him-'_

'_FOOL! Do you forget what we were born to do? We have to bring an end to human kind, and since Lucy, the queen of the Diclonius, seems to be infatuated with this Kouta person we need to use this to our advantage.'_

'_Yeah but... He was the only boy to have seen me as anything apart from just looks. Ever since my horns left me I was pretty much lusted after by almost every boy I ever met... But Kouta, he doesn't seem to think of me like that. He likes me as a person... and I don't want him to die!'_

'_... Either way he will have to die when the plan comes to pass, whether you want him to or not.'_

"Maybe... But I won't let you have your way."

"What was that Seras?"

Said 'blonde' headed girl quickly shook her hands in front of her head;

"No-nothing! Nothing at all Kouta!"

Kouta nodded at her before Seras spoke up again;

"Hey Kouta, would you like to come to my house after school?"

Kouta was about to politely decline before his mind seemed to do exactly the opposite of his will. He nodded but was kicking himself mentally especially at having to leave Lucy in her obvious weakened condition that she is in.

Seras nodded but seemed to have done so sadly and took his hand, with Kouta unable to put up any form of counter to her action.

The two then reached a dark alley in the town. Kouta felt the weird control over his body leave him and so he turned towards Seras;

"What-where are we-"

A smirking Seras backhanded him sending him into unconsciousness. He looked up and saw the blonde hair turn to a pink colour. One word passed through his head when everything went black;

'_Diclonius...'_

* * *

Alright so there's the next chappie!

Thanks to the two people who took the time to review and the multiple alerts and subscriptions I got.

Title Translation: Forever/To exist (Roughly)

So finally please R&R nicely and;

See ya!


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **No I do not own Elfen Lied. It's sad I know.

* * *

Lucy's physical pains had long-since passed however pains were still racking throughout her body due to her conflicting emotions;

'_Why did I refuse Kouta's kind offer like that? I didn't even want to say that so... Why did I?'_

Lucy sighed before reaching the front porch of the inn. Nodding she opened the front door.

'_I am going to go to him right now and apologize to him...'_

"Kouta?"

She frowned when she received no response:

'_I know that Yuka had went to pick up Nana and Mayu... But where is Kouta?'_

"Kouta, c'mon this isn't funny."

She looked around the house before a lump appeared in her throat.

'_Oh no... It can't be...'_

"KOUTA!"

**Chapter 3 – Captus**

A pair of brown eyes opened and surveyed their area. From what the owner of the pair of eyes could tell... He had no idea where he was.

Kouta hung his head low and sighed bringing along another realisation due to the clinking of chain-link; He was chained to a wall. He quickly tried to pull himself free but found his attempts futile.

A sound came from behind the barren door indicating that he wasn't alone here in the, what he assumed to be building. The metal door opened up revealing a white-haired man and a blonde-headed girl, one in which he was acquainted with.

"Seras? Seras, where am I? What-what's going on?"

Seras merely hung her head down in a manner that could be assumed to be shame. The white haired man next to her started to chuckle which then quickly turned into full-blown laughter. Smirking at Kouta's obvious cluelessness he decided to speak up;

"So young man, what is your name?"

Kouta was about to not answer but his body seemed to react on his own;

"My name is Kouta, sir."

Smirking the white haired man spoke up;

"Well, Kouta, my name is Kakuzawa however you may call me... Director."

Receiving nothing in response Kakuzawa's smirk only widened before he spoke;

"Now you may be wondering why you are here and where you actually are. I will elaborate upon these questions for you."

Kouta spiked a bit of interest if his slight movement was anything to go by. The director, his smirk still in place spoke;

"Well first off I suppose I should say where you are. Well the place your at is the Diclonius Research Lab."

Kouta instantly gained interest as he remembered that this place was the one in which Lucy had told him about. The director noticed this and grinned, while Seras had her head down, face hidden by her bangs.

"As I'm sure you know... Lucy has escaped my grasp and according to eye-witness a pink-haired girl was seen walking with you. I know both of her horns were knocked off, one due to Mariko's vectors and the second from the gun soldiers I had sent to assassinate her."

Kouta now knew that both he and Lucy were in deep trouble as this man seemed to know exactly what's going on.

"Now you may be wondering why your here, well it's too lure Lucy here obviously."

Kouta gained a lump in his throat and found he was unable to swallow anymore; this only fuelled the Director's chuckling.

"Since you and Seras obviously... Know each other rather well I am going to leave her here with you while I wait for Lucy's appearance... Oh and thanks for the assistance Kouta-_kun_!"

The directors chuckling echoed the halls of the dusty prison leaving Kouta and Seras alone in the dark prison cell...

**Meanwhile:**

Lucy was quickly running down the street not even bothering to stop to glare at the boys who were staring at her. She had her eyes narrowed in determination however inside she felt broken;

'_I really hope that Kakuzawa hasn't gotten to him... If he did then...'_

She shook her head to get rid of that train of thought and continued her run;

'_No I can't think like that, I just have to hope for Kouta's safety.'_

Picking up her speed her eyes slanted even more and she reached the edge of the bridge, the one that was off the shore from the facility.

Nodding she closed her eyes and jumped into the water. Using her vectors as well as her arms she increased her swimming speed greatly and could soon see the facility over the horizon.

'_Don't worry Kouta... I'm coming...'_

**Meanwhile:**

Kouta and Seras were both sitting (hanging) there in an awkward silence before Kouta spoke up; bitterly laughing as he did so;

"So... This is how my friendship with you repays me..."

"No! I mean... I didn't want too... I had no choice-"

"You always have a choice! It just depends on how you act upon it!"

Seras instantly quietened down under Kouta's incline in voice. She was shocked that he would actually raise his voice towards anyone since she had never actually seen him mad... But under the current situation...

Anyone would...

She put her head down and due to the shadow that her bangs created, once again covered her eyes in a veil of darkness. Kouta sighed from his place chained up on the wall. Seras spoke quietly;

"It's just like what happened to me... Everything is happening all over again..."

Kouta lifted his head and sent her a questioning glance.

"What are you talking about?"

Seras quickly widened her eyes as she realised that she had been talking aloud and waved her hands in front of her chest;

"Nothing, nothing at all!"

Kouta decided to let it go but settled for a smile in the form of a bitter manner before speaking.

"So... You're just like Lucy?"

Seras looked at Kouta in shock.

'_That's impossible... My disguise is flawless so there should be no way he had seen through it...'_

Kouta sighed from his place on the wall.

"You know... Lucy is my best friend and no matter what she does she will always remain that way... I don't care if she's a human or not she will always be my best friend and nothing anyone does will ever change that... I know that both Lucy and you have been deceived by humans but there is still time, I can be your friend... I know I can..."

Seras felt slightly weird hearing that coming from Kouta but decided to just sob silently;

"No we can't be friends... For what I had done to you..."

Kouta's puzzled expression returned full-force when she said that.

"What are you talking about Seras? Is it about my capturing? Because if it's that then-"

"No it's not that."

Kouta frowned at her quiet response before speaking himself, only with a slightly louder tone.

"So what is it then?"

She merely shook her head in a silent manner before speaking;

"No... I can't tell you... Not yet..."

A deafening silence soon filled the room as those last two words were choked out...

**Meanwhile:**

Lucy was nearing the facility building when she saw the director already waiting along the shore... With around 70 or so scientists and soldiers. Now Lucy knew she could easily take them out even with only 2 vectors, but she wanted to avoid unnecessary conflict if she could.

She stood there with a calm expression and spoke three words in a tone that promised certain death.

"Give back Kouta."

Kakuzawa merely started laughing before stepping to the side revealing a critically injured Kouta behind him. Lucy's eyes instantly gained emotion and her calm exterior quickly changed to one of pure anger.

"GIVE HIM BACK!"

Everyone minus Kakuzawa and Seras flinched at Lucy. Kakuzawa just settled for a small chuckling this time and spoke in an even tone.

"Do not worry Lucy, he is not dead just unconscious... However unless you do as I say he will be killed. And don't think I won't do it either."

He smiled and hung his head back slightly.

"Ah yes I remember... There was an orphan kid that was with you the first time you were captured..."

Lucy's eyes widened to unimaginable levels and this only increased when the next sentence was spoke.

"I killed her."

Lucy's heart and head stopped at that point and she just settled for a open-mouth expression towards the director whom again was smirking.

"Yes... Kurama is a man of honour I give him that. He was literally fighting the doctors to save the girls life but I was the one in command and after telling them to not save her well... Let's just say that she and my gun had a little, how to say, acquaintance with each other. Kurama was pretty broken I must say, having to break a promise that resulted in an innocent death for the second time in someone's life could do that to a guy."

Lucy's mind was in mass chaos and she didn't even register that the director was laughing at her pained expense.

'_No... That can't be right... Kurama wasn't trying to save her life... He couldn't have been... But if that was true then the person at fault is...'_

"YOU!"

Lucy then dived at the Director aiming for a kill but found her vectors stopped. She looked towards Seras with a glare who suddenly found interest in the floor. The director with his ever-present smirk merely spoke aloud;

"I'll give you a fair chance. A trade if you will. Kouta will survive if he is taken to the hospital now. However I will only do this if you come peacefully."

Lucy meanwhile was trying to formulate a plan before the Director seemed to have read her mind.

"And don't even think about escaping Lucy. Diclonius, when strong enough, can alter a Diclonius' vector movements by touching a certain part of their brain. She has completely stopped your ability to use your vectors so... What will you do?"

Lucy looked like she was about to say something but instead hung her head low. She didn't want to do this but she had to. She mumbled something to quiet to understand.

"What was that? I couldn't quite hear you."

"I said that... I'll come with you. Just so long as Kouta is taken safely to Kaede Inn."

The director nodded at that and stood there as he was watched Lucy get wrapped up straps and bandages compliments of his workers.

'_I know that he probably won't keep his promise but... Perhaps he has a better chance of escape this way.'_

With that darkness invaded her line of sight until she could no longer see anything anymore.

Once Lucy went into the building the director smirked to the only remaining soldier before saying something that made Seras' eyes widen.

"Kill him."

Seras didn't even think, she just acted. Picking Kouta's unconscious body into her arms she took off from her place next to professor.

"HEY SERAS! GET BACK HERE THIS INSTINT!"

The 'blonde' headed girl pretended to not even acknowledge his shouting and instead increased her pace, barely missing the bullets coming from the Director and the soldier.

She closed her eyes and held onto Kouta tightly before jumping into the water. The director gnashed his teeth together.

"Shit, that's not good..."

He then smirked again.

"No matter however, we have Lucy now and there is no way that we are going to let them get her back."

The director went back into his maniacal laughter and walked back into the facility, a really freaked out soldier coming in after him...

* * *

Alright there's chapter 3.

I don't have much to say here other than; a big shout out to TheSoundwave1234! This dude/dudette is awesome as they had sent me alerts fav story, fav author and even a totally awesome review for this story so thanks a bunch!

Title Translation: Captus - Captured

So yeah I don't have anything else to say here other than:

Please R&R nicely and;

See ya!


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – foedus**

Kouta's eyes slowly opened to reveal the world around him. Blinking to wipe away the stuff from his eyes he looked around seeing a poorly illuminated room. He looked to his right to see sleeping form of Seras. Instantly anger pooled through his body as he recalled her being next to the director during the whole thing.

A stirring from the 'blonde' haired girl alerted him to her consciousness. She quickly looked at him before wrapping her arms around him. His first instinct was to push her away but stopped when he heard her speak.

"I'm glad... I'm so glad... I thought that you had died..."

Kouta looked at her tear-filled face before something in him told him to embrace her. He then wrapped his arms around her and held her close, something which seemed to have calmed her down.

"So Seras... What happened?"

Kouta spoke surprisingly calm for someone in his position. Accepting his attempt at peace she nodded and then spoke.

"Well, the director had captured Lucy whom was tricked into a trade; her life for yours'."

Kouta gnashed his teeth together in anger before calming himself down.

'_While I want to wring that bastard's neck, I have to stay calm and learn all the details first.'_

He nodded before ushering her to continue, something in which she did.

"After she was captured, the director was about to shoot you but... but..."

She started to sob before throwing her arms around his neck again catching him off-guard and nearly sending him to the ground.

"...But I didn't want that to happen... You were the only true friend I have ever had and even though I have only known you for a little while now, you were the nicest person that I have ever met. But then I... I..."

She broke down again, fresh tears pouring down her face. Kouta didn't know what to do but settled for rubbing her back in a comforting manner.

"I'm so sorry I did this to you and Lucy... You two were so nice to me and yet how did I repay you? I back-stabbed you and for that I could never be forgiven-"

"I forgive you."

Seras looked up at Kouta in complete shock and hope.

"Wh-what did you say?"

Kouta smiled slightly.

"I said I forgive you silly. No matter what you do you'll always be mine and Lucy's friend. I can promise you that much... But despite that I'll need you to help me with getting her back."

Seras nodded intently.

"I promise you I can get her back... but..."

Kouta raised an eyebrow at her.

"But... what?"

"Well... It's just that while I'm as strong... no wait... slightly stronger then Lucy I don't think that my power alone could be enough to take down their huge armies... If only we had the power of another Diclonius."

Kouta looked up at the ceiling of the dreary building before smiling slightly.

'_Diclonius huh... I think I know who can help us...'_

**Meanwhile:**

A certain pink-haired girl sneezed before rubbing her nose intently. Mayu looked at her best friend in concern.

"Nana are you ok?"

Nana nodded happily before putting her hands under her chin and rubbing it cutely.

"I heard that everytime someone's speaking about you, you sneeze. Oh, I hope it's some cute boy."

Mayu sighed before shaking her head.

"Nana that's just a silly superstition I mean watch; Nana is a cute girl with pink-hair and two horns on her head. Now did you just sneeze?"

Nana was depressed for the rest of the walk home.

"AHHHHHH!"

Nana and Mayu heard a familiar scream come from Kaede Inn and nodded to each other before running towards it. After opening the front doors they both ran into the room where the scream had come from.

They saw Yuka sitting on the floor with a crumpled up piece of paper in her right hand. Mayu went to consoling her while Nana carefully took the note out of the older girls grip. Opening it up she read the contents:

Dear: Mayu, Nana or Yuka

If you are reading this then I and Kouta probably aren't there. Well Kouta's been captured by the director and I am going there to take Kouta back, by force if necessary.

If I don't make it back I will most likely have been captured but I can promise you that Kouta will not be in the facility by the time that this day is done.

Kouta should arrive at the inn by the time that you read this note and if he isn't then check the town because I will at least have gotten him off the island.

I'm sorry for making this so brief but saving Kouta comes first. I will try to make my way back but at the very least Kouta _will _come back alive.

Sincerely:

Lucy

Nana's eyes widened in shock before she spoke, completely shocking the other two by her choice of language.

"Damn those bastards!"

She then quickly took off, out of the room and bolted down the street not even bothering to cover up her horns with her hat.

'_First I have got to find Kouta... And then I _will _travel to that island to save Lucy.'_

She quickened her speed before stopping suddenly in her tracks. A wave of energy traveled through her head alerting to another presence.

'_Another Diclonius? Hmmm... Something tells me that going to them is my best chance.'_

She quickly ran down an alleyway and was met with a door that seemed to almost blend in with the darkened environment that the alleyway created.

She took a deep breath before nodding to herself and bursting the door open. What she saw in the room almost made her heart stop:

Kouta was lying on the ground with a hole in his chest and a Diclonius sitting over him. Anger quickly coursed throughout her body and, without even realising what she was doing, she sent one of her vectors hurtling towards the 'blonde' haired girl.

Seras coughed up blood as she was sent hurtling half-way across the room. She could see the vectors coming and quickly dodged them before sending two of her vectors into Nana's stomach sending her flying.

Their vectors were doing tug of war before two extra vectors came from Seras' back and hit Nana in the head sending her flying. Seras walked over and was about to use her vectors to finish Nana before someone spoke.

"SERAS STOP!"

Said 'blonde'-haired girl stopped her attack immediately when she heard Kouta speak. Nana quickly got up from her place on the ground and ran over to Kouta, clinging onto his waist.

"I was so worried Kouta... I thought that you had died..."

Kouta smiled down at his friend before he spoke.

"I'm sorry for worrying you... All of you..."

He looked up at Seras and saw that she was in slight pain due to the injuries that Nana placed on her. Kouta quickly got up from his place on the ground, forcing Nana to get up as well. She saw where he was going and as such quickly got in the way of him.

"Kouta you can't she'll kill you!"

Kouta merely shook his head 'no' before he kept going.

"Don't worry Nana. Seras here is my friend and she won't hurt me."

Once he got over to her he held out his hand towards her.

"Right Seras?"

She nodded, smiling weakly while she did so and was thankful when he helped her to her feet. Kouta then turned to Nana.

"So... I'm guessing by the fact that you were looking for me it probably means that you know what has happened to Lucy."

Nana nodded sadly before shaking it off.

"I want to help. I know the facility well and as such I think I know where their keeping her."

Kouta nodded before Seras spoke up.

"I also know the facility well since I... Used to work for the director..."

She shook her before nodding.

"Not anymore though. I want to help get Lucy back and with the three of us together I know we can do it."

Kouta then smiled.

"Alright then let's do it!"

Nana then looked thoughtful for a moment before she nodded and snapped her fingers together.

"I know someone who can help us... Well he probably won't want to help in saving Lucy but if we tell him we're going after the Director, I'm pretty sure he will help us."

Kouta and Seras looked at each other before the male raised an eyebrow.

"Who?"

Nana merely grinned before pulling out a slightly crumbled note in her hand. There was only one thing written on it:

A phone number...

**Meanwhile:**

"Damn it, who the hell do they think are putting all this crap on the beach."

Gnashing his teeth he kicked a can.

"Damn it."

A ringing coming from his pocket sent him from his musings. He reached into it and pulled it out.

"Bando speaking, what do you want?"

"_Mr. Bando, is that you?"_

Bando instantly straightened out.

"You! Did you find that bitch yet or what?"

Nana shuffled nervously in the phone booth before speaking.

"_Well no... Not really but... but we were planning on going to the facility in order to kill the director." _

Bando's eyes widened at the harsh words coming from the usually calm girl before he smirked.

"So... Let me guess... You want me to come and help you?"

"_Yes, it would really help us."_

Bando scratched his chin before laughing. He pulled out a gun hidden beneath his coat and cocked it, grinning all the way.

"Well I had nothing better to do today anyway. Alright then, when should we go?"

Nana didn't answer for a few seconds before speaking.

"Well one of my friends was shot in the chest and might need a day or two to recover so... In three days at 10:00."

He was about to turn off his phone before something occurred to him.

"Hey wait a second, you keep talking about these friends of yours'... Who are they?"

Nana shuffled uncomfortably before speaking.

"_Well one of my friends Kouta and a... Diclonius Seras."_

That instantly caught Bando's attention.

"Hey wait a minute! Another Diclonius? How do you know she can be trusted?"

"_TAKE THAT BACK!"_

Bando actually quieted down under the heavy tone of voice that the girl was using.

"_Seras can be trusted... And she's also..."_

Bando waited for Nana to finish before getting aggravated at her not continuing.

"She's also... What?"

"_She's stronger than Lucy."_

Bando nearly dropped the phone at that information before coughing and speaking.

"Alright she can come... Just so long as she doesn't turn traitor."

"_I promise she can be trusted."_

Bando nodded before speaking one last time.

"So what about this Kouta kid? He's human right? Does he have any experience in using weaponry?"

"_Well not exactly... However I have heard that he had managed to knock Lucy to the ground and stopped her from killing him... Without even using a weapon."_

What she said was only half-true but it was better to tell half the truth then none at all.

Bando was completely shocked at that information before he started to laugh.

"Alright then I suppose I should give him one of his guns... If he truly did that even without a weapon than with one I'm sure he should be strong."

"_He will be... and thank you for helping us..."_

Bando smirked.

"Don't think I'm doing this for you or anything. I'm doing this for me so don't try to thank me. I'll see you in three days then."

*Click*

**Meanwhile:**

Nana stepped out of the booth and turned to her companions, one of which spoke out.

"So? Will he help us?"

Nana smirked before speaking.

"Yes... he will help us."

* * *

The director smirked from his place at his desk. Since his capture of Lucy a few days ago his research on the Diclonius' were coming along quite smoothly you could say.

He chuckled, completely oblivious to the incoming danger that was just now reaching the shore of the island...

* * *

Please Read Biography!

Title Translation: Alliance


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer **I... am running out of ideas here, so yeah I don't own Elfen Lied, what a shocker!

* * *

**Chapter 5 – In Eurus ante Tempestatem**

3 days had passed since Kouta and Seras got back to the Kaede Inn. 3 days had passed since Lucy was kidnapped. 3 days had passed since Seras was welcomed into the family. And 3 days had passed since Kouta had begun his weapon training.

"Ready? Aim, FIRE!"

Five bullets were shot, each hitting the limb or the heart of the dummy. A brown-haired man smirked in satisfaction at his new student. Clapping his hands he spoke.

"Good job kid, I think that you are ready to take on the army now... Well so long as me and the other two are with ya."

He put his hand on the blue-eyed kid's shoulder.

"Keep the gun kid; it's my way of saying congratulations on making it this far in such a short amount of time. After all that gun may be small, but it packs quite the punch and it has saved my ass on numerous occasions."

Kouta nodded and watched his elder walk off, remembering the events that had transpired bringing him this far;

**Flashback: **

Kouta and Nana had introduced Seras to Mayu and Yuka when they arrived back at the house. At first they didn't look to forgiving due to the fact that she used to work for the professor however they eventually came around when the seriousness of the current situation was introduced to them.

"So what are you going to do while you wait?"

Yuka's question was answered by her crush.

"Well I had wanted to train. I may be injured but I can still use my arms. The problem is that I don't have any weapons to train with..."

The group then sat in silence before the front door was sent flying in causing a huge cloud of dust to erupt from the frame. Seras and Nana got into their battle positions in front of their human companions and narrowed their eyes at the intruder. A voice sounded out from the cloud causing everyone except Seras to widen their eyes.

"Man, what's with the shitty welcoming?"

A man that looked to be in his thirties walked into the room. Everyone relaxed slightly at his entrance when Nana spoke up.

"Sorry, we were just expecting someone else... Speaking of which why are you even here?"

Bando just smirked.

"I just wanted to come and train the male rookie you were telling me about."

Surveying the room he spotted 4 females and...

"So this is him eh?"

He walked over to Kouta whom while scared slightly stood his ground. Nana gulped; this couldn't go well because she knew that Kouta did not look at all threatening. Her eyes then widened when the man started laughing.

"Say do I know you from somewhere?"

Kouta remained silent as the older man's question remained unanswered. Bando looked at the teen for a few more seconds before sighing and rubbing back his hair.

"Well maybe I'll remember at a later time..."

Kouta, Nana and Mayu breathed sighs of relief while the others remained as onlookers.

"However..."

Both Nana and Kouta jumped slightly making Bando smirk.

"... I wonder why you would want to take the director down so bad. Care to share?"

Kouta gulped, he hadn't thought of the possibility that he might be asked this. He was relieved from the stress when Bando once again laughed.

"It doesn't matter to me though, I want to kick his f**cking ass anyway for trying to chop my balls off."

Kouta resisted the urge to laugh while the girls resisted the urge to slap him for his disgusting talk. Bando then threw a gun into Kouta's hands to which he then turned and started walking out the door. He turned his head around and spoke to the blue-eyed boy.

"Well what the hell are you waitin' for? Get over here so we can get started on your training!"

Kouta nodded before following the brown haired man out of the house, the girls following close behind them. Eventually the group reached the beach where the man had been staying ever since the 'bitch' had severely injured him.

Turning to Kouta he spoke and pointed to a test dummy that was made out of cans and stuck together using different materials.

"I want you to shoot those cans right there."

He then took out a marker from who knows where and started to mark targeting circles on it. He put one on each arm, one on each leg and finally one where the heart would be.

"Shoot each one of those targets in a clockwise formation ending with the heart, and the training will be all over."

Kouta raised an eyebrow at the seemingly easy task and cocked the gun, however when he shot the dummy moved. Looking at Bando he saw that the older man had his arm around the target and was constantly moving it. Grinning the man spoke.

"What you thought that I was just going to let you hit it that easily? Real people won't just stand there and let you shoot the shit out of them; they'll get the hell away from you."

He then spoke one last time.

"This is your one and only test. Shoot the five points on the moving dummy and you will be ready to take on even the more experienced of the soldiers there. And believe me I was their best and unless they found someone even better than me, well I guess that when I say you're ready, then you're ready."

Kouta nodded the determination evident in his eyes. The girls all just sat back and watched as the events transpired.

3 Days passed very slowly.

Kouta wiped the sweat off his brow as he took a magazine and loaded it into his gun. He aimed at the dummy. Has all this training paid off?

"Ready? Then, Fire!"

The 5 targeted circles were shot with perfect accuracy. The limbs were blown right off with the torso following soon after. Bando grinned in affirmation at his student's progress and spoke.

"Good job kid, I think that you are ready to take on the army now... Well so long as me and the other two are with ya."

He put his hand on the blue-eyed kid's shoulder.

"Keep the gun kid; it's my way of saying congratulations on making it this far in such a short amount of time. After all that gun may be small, but it packs quite the punch and it has saved my ass on numerous occasions."

Kouta nodded and watched Bando walk off, thinking about the words he had said to him earlier.

'_Kid I know you don't want to kill so just shoot their limbs so they will be incapable of combat. They shouldn't die..."_

_He smirked._

"_...Probably."_

Kouta sighed as his watch announced it was 10:00. He had already said goodbye to Yuka and Mayu this morning and promised that they would all return safely. He walked over to the bridge in order to see the rest of the mini-army. He nodded to them before standing on the cliff side.

Cocking his gun he narrowed his eyes in determination:

'_Finally, after all the training I have gone through... Lucy I have come to get you...'_

**Meanwhile:**

A certain pink-haired Diclonius was busy getting shot at by huge balls of iron or some material along those lines. Even though the pain was beyond unbearable she didn't so much as squeak. Instead she merely bit her lip, hoping that the pain would stop – but she knew it wouldn't. After all:

Their test subject was finally back.

She finally let a small tear slip. No, not from the pain but from the thought and realization that she would never see anyone again... No Nana, no Mayu, no Yuka, but worst of all...

No Kouta...

She sniffled back, refusing to show weakness even if it wasn't from the pain that she was being caused. She went deep in thought despite the overwhelming pain going through her body when she remembered the note she had written. She should have written that she did not want them to go after her. She knew that Kouta would worry about her, but she hoped that he would get over it.

That was when the alarm sounded downstairs.

* * *

Hi guys!

Sorry about ending it so suddenly and for this being such a short chappie but rest assured the next will be longer and should be uploaded sometime soon.

Speaking of which just in case you guys didn't read my biography like I had said, I had basically written that I was sorry I haven't updated in so long and also that I am going to take down 'Raising Mew', a Pokémon FanFic which I lost interest in after only one chapter, not sure though.

(Sadly it has almost as much support as this story does despite its short length...) LOL

Title's rough translation: The calm before the storm

Anyway next chapter up soon like I said so yeah, not much else to say other than:

Please R&R nicely and;

See ya!


	7. Final Note

Please read my biography – it is important if you enjoyed this story! (I won't be continuing this story)


End file.
